


为时不晚

by FaustCrimson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：战后二十年。马尔福认下了战中所有的罪行，被孤独关在阿兹卡班。警告：充满逻辑破绽，不必较真/图个乐/ooc属于我





	为时不晚

哈利与金妮离婚了。就在战后二十年和平集会前一个月。

两人是和平分手，哈利什么也没要，只坚持了三个孩子的抚养权。金妮也没有争，象征性地划分了一下古灵阁的财产，申请了孩子的探视权后便潇洒出国了。

罗恩对他的行为百般不解，赫敏也是，但都对他的选择表示了尊重。至交好友都不明白离婚背后的真相，《预言家日报》更不能挖出什么，只能绞尽脑汁拼命思索，想要从救世主日常的一言一行中窥得一斑。

当然，波特先生已经不是那个面对记者手足无措的十四岁小男孩了，他堪称得体地回答了记者的所有提问，表面上有问有答，但实际上都在回避至关重要的问题。

——他们为什么会离婚？

“……当然，面对记者们咄咄逼人的质问，我们的救世主先生难得露出不属于格兰芬多的圆滑态度……”卢娜负责的《唱唱反调》倒是没有过来问些什么，他们光是为了针对《预言家日报》每日一变的离婚说辞就够忙碌了，销量大涨，甚至猫头鹰来信，希望哈利能够继续保持这样含糊其辞的态度。

哈利哭笑不得。他将卢娜的信收起，顺手把日常送来的预言家日报扔进了壁炉里，接着拆下一封。

是阿不思。

或者该说是孩子们的联合信，三张羊皮纸，一人一张。

“老爸……”詹姆的字还是很豪放，有点幸灾乐祸地说还好在霍格沃茨里，不然的话平时出个门都会被记者围着，文末还感慨他的老爹一把年纪了依然这么有影响力，不知道他以后去傲罗部门供职是不是只要报“哈利·波特”就可以被录取了。

歪风邪气，不可助长。哈利·正直的格兰芬多·波特先生扯过羊皮纸就给自己的大儿子回信，及时制止了他这种危险的想法。

“爸爸……”阿不思的措辞依然很谨慎，行云流水地叙述在霍格沃茨的日常，让他不要担心，最后还叮嘱他要小心《预言家日报》新来的几个记者，别因为一时冲动而失口。

嗯？感觉怎么怪怪的？该说斯莱特林的教育真的很不错？自己的儿子已经会给自己未雨绸缪了？

哈利无奈地回信“相信你的爸爸，我们格兰芬多想保守的事情没人能撬开我们的嘴巴”，一想不对劲，自己的二儿子是个斯莱特林，于是在格兰芬多后面画了个插入符号，加上了“斯莱特林”，这才满意地收起来，继续看下一封。

“爹地……”莉莉的语气还是这么撒娇，有些担忧他的情况，倒是乖乖听话讲了学校里的一些事情，然后还说了一句“妈咪都和我们谈过，爹地你是个很好的父亲和丈夫，我们都爱你。”

哈利感觉自己的眼眶有点湿润，女儿好，女儿好，女儿是爹妈的贴心小棉袄。然后就没控制自己老父亲的心情，给莉莉的回信字数是最多的，叠起来的时候都有些尴尬：万一莉莉嫌他啰嗦怎么办？

羊皮纸被一一收起，当哈利想要将信封一起拿走时，从信封口忽然掉出了一张纸片。

是阿不思的字迹。

上面说：信大概6月5日会寄到吧？我和詹姆和莉莉，都祝那位先生生日快乐。——莉莉&詹姆&阿不思。

是了，今天是6月5日。

哈利将信小心收好，换了身装束，躲过门口蹲哨的记者，拐去了三个街口外的蛋糕店。5分钟后，他从蛋糕店里走了出来，又转进了一条巷子里。

有嗅觉敏锐的记者追赶了过来，却发现他们的波特先生彻底消失在了这条死巷中。

“啊，波特先生，您好。”阿兹卡班的狱卒依然客气，甚至伸手主动接过了哈利手上的外套。

“您好先生。”哈利礼貌地拒绝了，“我来探视德拉科·马尔福，一周前有过申请。”

“没错，是了。”狱卒很快想了起来。能来阿兹卡班探监的人并不多，而哈利·波特是不在这些限制名单之内的。只是近些日子，哈利·波特前来探视的频率变高了，从原本五个月一次，缩短成了三个月一次，后来又逐渐变成了一个月一次，而被探视的人，每次都是德拉科·马尔福。

那个食死徒。

狱卒引擎地为他引路到牢房门口，为他打开大门后就离开了。按照哈利的习惯，一般会在一个小时左右离开。且不说他是救世主哈利·波特，就算他想劫狱，也不可能在一个小时内轻而易举地躲过摄魂怪的追捕，毕竟在阿兹卡班，无论是幻影移形还是飞路粉，都不管用。

“你怎么又来了，波特？”马尔福没声好气地坐在床上，抬起眼不耐地看向衣着整齐的哈利，“看在梅林的份上，你把癞蛤蟆的皮扒下来穿身上了吗？”

尽管已经三十多岁了，可哈利必须承认，自己每次听到马尔福的挑衅还是会下意识的回嘴：“去你的，马尔福。”

德拉科并不在意地：“今天来干什么波特？我父母出事了？”他忽然变得有些紧张。

“不是。”哈利说，“马尔福夫妇都很好，除了不能走出庄园，其他都没有问题。”

“那就好。”德拉科不动声色地松了口气，低声说道，而后又扬起头颅，眉飞色舞地问，“我听说你离婚了，波特？”

“你在阿兹卡班消息也这么灵通？”

“那可不。”德拉科说，“魔法界大名鼎鼎的人物，你从离婚事务处走出来一个小时后，消息就传到了阿兹卡班，那些狱卒每天都在猜你到底为什么要离婚。”

“你也在猜？”

“注意你的措辞，波特。”德拉科不屑地喷了个鼻响，“这种无聊的八卦我一点都不在意。”

“可是你刚刚的表情分明是‘告诉我吧，我真的好好奇’。”哈利恶劣地讥讽道。

“干你，波特！”德拉科仿佛被戳中了心思一般，恶狠狠地回击。

哈利笑了起来，有些得意地靠在椅背上，看着抓狂的马尔福，继续说道：“你求我啊马尔福，求我我就告诉你。”

“呵，我对你和女韦斯莱的爱情故事没有任何兴趣。”德拉科轻蔑地说。

“那你对什么感兴趣？”

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇：“你。”

哈利刚想说“这难道和刚才的不是同一个问题”，结果就瞥见马尔福眼底暧昧而灼人的打量，到底是三个孩子的父亲，在霍格沃茨甚至还收过男孩子匿名情书的他，很快明白过来，“马尔福！”

德拉科就是喜欢他气急败坏的样子，得逞地大笑了起来。

哈利气结，把蛋糕从施了空间延伸咒的口袋里拿出来，放在桌子上：“我真想把这蛋糕砸你脸上，马尔福。”

“那我真的好怕。”德拉科夸张地说，他支起身子，光脚下了床榻，走到哈利面前，兴致勃勃地就要动手吃蛋糕。

“刀呢？”

“忘拿了。”

“好吧，拿叉子呢？”

“也忘拿了。”

德拉科这才怒了：“什么都没拿，你是让我用手吃吗？”

哈利立时反驳道：“那你别吃啊，谁求你吃了？”

“干你，波特。”德拉科又说道。

“换个词。”

“操你，波特。”

“……马尔福夫人听到你这么活泼好动一定深感欣慰。”哈利说，“我过几天回去一趟马尔福庄园，你有什么话要我带吗？”他又从口袋里拿出了羽毛笔和羊皮纸，“写下来也行。”

德拉科沉默了，过了很久才慢吞吞地说：“不用了，你带信出去也不好。告诉我的父母我过的还行就可以了。”他重新躺回床上，背过身不再看哈利，只是怔怔地看着靠床的那面墙。

墙上密密麻麻都是刻痕，一道又一道，交叉重叠在一块，极其细密。

“已经过去二十年了。”他忽然叹息。

哈利没有接口，只默默看向德拉科的背影。起初的时候，他来阿兹卡班探视，都只能这样看着德拉科的背影。

战后审判时，德拉科·马尔福承担下了所有罪责，包括属于卢修斯的部分。幸好斯内普至死都没有放弃这个得意门生，一直在有意无意地劝导尽可能避免杀戮，所以他手上沾染的鲜血并不太多。再加上纳西莎对哈利有救命之恩，在哈利的坚持下，德拉科·马尔福的刑期从原来的八十年降为了三十年，过去五年又因为表现良好，再度缩短，只要再过一年，他就可以出狱了。

整整二十一年。从意气奋发的十七岁到三十八岁，一个人最好的时光都消耗在了阿兹卡班这座暗无天日的监狱里。

一个人的一生中有多少个二十一年？

德拉科·马尔福或许一开始就做好了在阿兹卡班呆到死的准备，就算知道自己能够提前出去，也没有任何的动容。

“为什么要帮我，波特？”有一次哈利临走前，始终背对着他不发一语的德拉科终于开口了。

哈利想了想，无外乎是“你的妈妈救了我”、“我答应斯内普要帮你一把”，可话到嘴边又变成了：“你为什么当初没有认出我？”

他觉得自己问得很难堪。

哈利不知道自己当时是怎么想的，那会儿被狼人抓回马尔福庄园，脸肿的像个猪头。贝拉兴奋地押着德拉科过来辨认，可德拉科看了很久，久到哈利险些以为他看穿了自己潜藏内心的复杂情愫。

“德拉……”他冲动地差点喊出了那个本不该说出口的名字，马尔福的名字。

结果德拉科·马尔福只轻轻地说了句：“我不确定。他的脸怎么了？”

松了一口气的同时，哈利又恼怒了起来。什么鬼，你连我也认不出了吗？

深陷回忆的哈利并没有发觉德拉科已经从床上坐起，转头面对他。

“波特。”德拉科静静地说，嘴角扬起玩味的笑容来，沉寂许久的眸子又焕发出了神采，“你猜猜看，我为什么没有认出你？”

这个猜谜游戏他们玩了将近二十年。每次哈利去探视，都会提出这个问题，然而每次他都得不到回答。

唯一的收获是，从马尔福那里学来了应付记者的各种技能。假装在回答问题却没有答到点子上，《唱唱反调》上称他有点圆滑，实际全都是来自马尔福的真传。

“马尔福……”

“等等波特，”德拉科仿佛知道他要说什么，轻蔑地笑道，也不知是在讥讽谁，“大战已经过去二十年了。你还要问我为什么当初没有认出你？”

真是活见鬼。

哈利想。

阿兹卡班的十四年，让小天狼星形容憔悴不复往日风发。可马尔福怎么还跟二十年前那样，高傲、冷漠、轻视一切。哪怕在狱中他也没有放弃保持一个纯血巫师的仪态，眼瞳清澈张狂，指缝间没有污垢，头发一丝不苟，虽然没有条件梳成油头，却很好地束在了脑后。

“那说说为什么呗，马尔福？”

马尔福嗤笑一声：“格兰芬多的蠢狮子。”他终于忍不住伸出手指，挑了一点蛋糕放在嘴里品尝。

“你猜猜看？”和往常一样的说法。

“我猜……”哈利突然萌发了一个念头，“你爱我。”

不是你喜欢我，你希望我能赢，而是，你爱我。

德拉科显然被噎住了，不管是蛋糕还是哈利的话。他拿起杯子猛喝一口，稍微平复了气息，恼怒地回头看向哈利：“波特，你真敢想。”

如果德拉科不是这个态度，哈利反而不确定了，可现在，他突然非常笃定。

“你爱我，马尔福。”他再次坚定地说道。

德拉科擦掉手上的奶油，饶有兴致地盯着哈利看，忽然一把揪住了他乱糟糟的衣领，狠狠吻上了他的唇。

哈利同样凶狠地回吻。两人像一对纠缠在一起的野兽，从桌旁，一直缠斗到床上。

“二十年了，波特。”德拉科支起身，居高临下地看着眼前那个活下来的男孩。胡子拉碴，头发还是乱糟糟的，离开了女韦斯莱所以连最基本的梳洗都没人提醒了吗？过了二十年穿衣品味也是这样让人崩溃，哪怕隔几个月就有他的提点也烂得出奇，真是没救了。

不过自己的品味真是赞，哪怕每个月只靠杂志也能够灵敏地感应到下一季度的时尚热门。不愧是马尔福家族的人，真想叉腰。

“二十年了。”德拉科轻笑了起来，“你们格兰芬多都是这么慢热的吗？”

哈利也笑了。他的确是个很慢热的人，直到前几个月金妮突然提出离婚才反应过来。

“哈利。”金妮说，“我们是很好的家人，但不是爱人。”

那爱人是什么？

“你还记不记得有一回你做了噩梦，战后你第一次做这样可怕的噩梦，我不得不把你从梦中喊醒，可醒来后你一个字都没有提梦里的事情，还跟我说没事。”

“记得，怎么了？”

“我一直没告诉你。你在梦里喊的是：德拉科，不要死。”说出这话的金妮长舒了一口气，像是将心中的郁结统统释放了出来，“所以哈利，现在还为时不晚。”

“对了，那封情书是我写的，波特。”德拉科说道。

“呃，你让克拉布还是高尔帮你代笔？”哈利有点不敢相信，他从没见过字那么难看的情书。

“左手，波特先生，左手。”德拉科有些生气，“他们两个能写出辞藻华丽语言优美动人到这种地步的情书吗？”

“……OK。”哈利摊手。

德拉科轻笑着亲吻了他的鼻尖。

这个姿势实在有些尴尬，毕竟两人的火热都抵在一起，可探视的时间还剩五分钟，不管是德拉科还是哈利都认为自己不是五分钟可以解决战斗的人。

“呃，我要回去了，马尔福。”

德拉科松手让他离开。

“你能别再向威森加摩申请给我减刑吗？”

“为什么？”

“我不想在你离婚事情的风口浪尖上出狱。”德拉科不屑地说，半大不小的人，还是骄狂的很，别的犯人听到能减刑高兴都来不及，也只有他特别遵守规矩，非要待够时间不可，“《预言家日报》的头版头条我都知道了，‘臭名昭著的食死徒德拉科·马尔福今天保释出狱，据可靠消息称哈利·救世主·活下来的男孩·波特先生对此功不可没，是否和救世主的离婚案件有关，请关注本报进一步报道……’，嘁。”

“我帮你在《预言家日报》找个工作吧，德拉科。”哈利忍笑，“你一定能回回写头版。”

“干你，波特。”德拉科怒骂道，“我要去也得去时尚杂志！”

哈利挥了挥手：“生日快乐，德拉科。”

十天后。

“我真的恨你。波特。”德拉科拿着自己获准在夏至日假释出狱的通知，骂了一句。

“别客气。”看到马尔福吃瘪，哈利总是特别高兴。

通知上不仅写了出狱时间，还特别写明“被假释人必须要在经验丰富的傲罗监管下度过一年时间，为重新融入魔法社会做准备”。

“所以我的新看守是谁？”德拉科懒洋洋地说道。

“我。”哈利说，“魔法界最优秀傲罗。你的魔杖已经被折断了，去奥利凡德那挑把雨伞怎么样？想要粉红色，还是黑色……嘿！”

他的魔杖被夺走了。

德拉科拿着那根冬青木魔杖在手中把玩：“我的无杖魔法也很棒。”他慢慢走近了哈利，两人的鼻息紧挨在一起，“知道么波特，在霍格沃茨我就特别想对你用一个咒语。”

“什么？”

倒挂金钟还是塔朗泰拉舞？

“润滑咒。”

“……干你，马尔福！”

今天的探视时长有三个小时，为的是给即将出狱的犯人做思想教育工作，俗称连威带吓，绝对要把他们的犯罪心思压到最低。

梅林的臭袜子，以后再也不揽这种教书育人的活了！

哈利跪在把自己双膝都磨得通红的粗糙床单上，屈辱地想。

-FIN-

Faust

2018/6/5


End file.
